


May

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance are thinking about adopting a little girl.Oneshot/drabble





	May

Keith took a deep breath, looking at his boyfriend. He wanted to bring something important up to him. Was this even the right time for it? He didn't know. But he needed to do it. 

"I want to name our adopted daughter Mayonnaise." he said slowly, and he continued before Lance could say anything else. "But we'd shorten it to May. May isn't short for anything, so no one will ever ask what her full name is. But she'll have to live with the knowledge that she's named after a condiment."

There. He was done. 

"...why would you do this." said Lance.

 _MY FULL NAME IS KETCHUP,_ thought Keith.

Out loud he said: "...no reason."


End file.
